Stranger Things: Chronicles
Stranger Things: Chronicles is an Television Format series inspired by a crossover Idea by Fan-Fic writer Shroob12. It is a crossover of Snake Eyes, Stranger Things, Ninjago, TMNT, The Marvel Cinematic Universe, Batman, Teen Titans and Karate Kid with some extra characters all blended into one Universe which is a fan-made version of the MCU which is the modern world. The series is distributed by Pathe. It was announced by LyokoWarrior12 that he would help out Shroob12 with making this series and continue the story from season 5. Episodes Season 1 Cast of Season 1 (The Cast of Season 1 appears throughout the series after season 1) = Protagonists = * Henry Byers/Snake Eyes - Gavin Casalegno * Will Byers - Noah Schnapp * Ivana Davis - Isabella Moner * Miles Morales/Iron Spider - Jayden Smith * Kim Arashikage/Jynx - Piper Curda (minor role in Season 1, major role in Season 2 and furthermore) * Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel - Anushka Sen (Season 4 and Furthermore) * Mike Wheeler - Finn Wolfhard * Eleven - Millie Bobby Brown * Dustin Henderson - Gaten Matarazzo (Only in Season 1) * Lucas Sinclair - Caleb McLaughlin (Only in Season 1) * Joyce Byers - Winona Ryder (Season 2 and furthermore) * Sheriff Jim Hopper - David Haurbor (Season 2 and furthermore) * Nancy Wheeler - Natalia Dyer (Season 2 and furthermore) = Allies = * Kai Masamoto/Red Ninja - Milo Manheim * Jay Walker/Blue Ninja - Maxwell Records * Cole Mahndi/Black Ninja - Karan Brar * Zane Jullian/White Ninja - Asa Butterfield * Lloyd Garmadon - Jacob Tremblay * Leonardo - Pete Ploszek (voice) * Donnatello - Jeremy Howard (voice) * Raphael - Alan Ritchson (voice) * Michelangelo - Noah Fisher (voice) * Damian Wayne - Cel-Xievionze Navarro * Daniel LaRusso Jr. - Isaac Hempstead Wright * Edward Elric - Booboo Stewart * Tony Stark (Fanon)/Iron Man - Robert Downey Jr. * Steve Rogers (Fanon)/Captain America - Chris Evans * Thor (Fanon) - Chris Hemsworth * Bruce Banner (Fanon)/Hulk - Edward Ruffalo * Peter Parker (Fanon)/Spiderman - Tom Holland * Bruce Wayne (Fanon)/Batman - Christian Bale * Logan (Fanon)/Wolverine -Hugh Jackman * T'Challah (Fanon) - Chadwick Aaron Boseman * Jefferson Davis (Fanon) - Ice Cube * Rio Morales (Fanon) - Sofía Vergara * Nick Fury (Fanon) - Samuel Jackson * Cliff Barton (Fanon)/Hawkeye - Jeremy Renner * Natalia Alianova Romanov (Fanon)/Black Widow - Scarlett Johansson * Ronin - Taylor Kitsch = Other Characters = * Joyce Byers - Winona Ryder * Sheriff Jim Hopper - David Haurbor * Karen Wheeler - Cara Buono * Ted Wheeler - Joe Chrest * Nancy Wheeler - Natalia Dyer * Scott Clarke - Randy Havens * Truant Officer - Aziz Ansari * Steve Harrington - Joe Keery * Tommy H - Chester Rushing * Carol - Chelsea Talmadge * Nicole - Glennellen Anderson * Phill Callahan - John Reynolds * Calvin Powell - Rob Morgan = Villains = * Loki - Tom Hiddleston * Jonathan Schmit/Red Skull - Hugo Weaving * Oda Rudolph/Lord Garmadon - Antonio Banderas * Oroku Saki/The Shredder - Tohoru Masamune * Dr. Hiroto Minyak - Ben Kingsley * Aaron Davis (Fanon)/Prowler - Donald Glover * Jonathan Byers/Mr. E - Charlie Heaton * Bart Chavez/Killow - Ronald Perlman * Ariana Satarapi/Ultra Violet - Ivana Baquero * Ivan Vanko (Fanon)/Whiplash - Mickey Rourke * Ivan Steranko/Rocksteady - Andre Pushkin (Voice) * Anton Zeck/Bebop - Kevin Hart (Voice) * Eddie Brock (Fanon)/Venom - Ross Lynch (Minor Role, major role in Season 2) * Victor Creed/Sabertooth - Tyler Mane * Bucky Barnes (Fanon)/Winter Soldier - Sebastian Stan * Obidiah Stane (Fanon)/Iron Monger - Jeff Briggs * Oroku Kari - Angelababy * Taskmaster (Fanon) - Ben Afleck * Jason Garmadon - Aaron Stanford * Kaira Garmadon - Zang Meng * Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Manu Bennett * Abu Akahbar/Bane - Tom Hardy * Terra - Amandla Stenberg * Ravager/Rose Wilson - Roshni Walia * Antonio Rodrigo - Scott Adkins * Kali Prasdad - Linnea Berthelsen * Axel - James Landry Hébert * Funshine - Kai Greene * Mick - Gabrielle Maiden * Dottie - Aaron Jacoby-Heron * John Kreese - Martin Kove * Eli Moskwiz - Jacob Bertrand * Demetri - Gianni Deceanzo * Hun - Toshishiro Obata * Angel Bridge - Jessica Alba * William Stryker Jr. - Brian Cox * Adrian Toombs - Leo Howard * Luke Cunningham - Tom Felton * Chopper Maroon/Billy Hargrove - Dacre Montgomery * Connie Frazier - Catherine Dyer * Superintendant of the Roane County School District - Hugh Bonneville * The Other - Alexis Denisof * Thanos - Josh Brolin (minor role, will play major role later in series) Season 2 Cast and Characters that first appear in season 2 = Allies = * Kara Osborne - Madison Hu * Max Mayfield - Sadie Sink * Sonya A. Blade - Olivia Munn * Robin Buckly - Maya Hawke * Steve Harrington's cronies - Mateo Arias, Wyatt Oleff & Ellis Hollins * Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Jason Momoa * Mera - Amber Heard = Others = * Harry Osborne - Tom Cruise * Tula Osborne (nee Marius) - Lucy Liu * Tara Lotus Osborne - Brenda Song * Lex Luthor - Michael Rosenbaum * Lana Luthor (nee Lang) - Kristin Kreuk * Lena Luthor - Anna Cathcart * Mercy Graves - Tao Okamoto * Susan Hargrove - Jennifer Marshall * Neil Hargrove - Will Chase * Whitney Fordman - Eric Johnson * Jasmine Pahlavah - Gracy Goswami * Heather Holloway - Francesca Reale * Tom Holloway - Michael Park * Janet Holloway - Holly Morris * Bruce Lowe - Jake Busey = Villains = * Norman Osborne/Green Goblin - Willem Dafoe * Carlton Drake (Fanon) - Riz Ahmed * Carl Mach (Fanon)/Fage - Arben Bajraktaraj * Trevor Cole (Fanon)/Riot - James Marsden * Raman Hermendez/Lasher - Logan Lerman * Donna Diego (Fanon)cream - Sarah Shahi * Leslie Gesneria/Agony - Naomi Scott * Eddie Brock/Venom - Ross Lynch (Major Role) * Karl "Kelitus" Kassidy/Carnage - Zhenwei Wang * Lionel Luthor - John Glover * Tess Mercer - Cassidy Freeman * Justin Hammer - Sam Rockwell * Shang Tsung - Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa * David Kane/Black Manta - Djimon Hounsou * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln (Fanon)/Tombstone - Will Smith * Joseph/Hammerhead - Harrison Ford * Kano - Tobias Kebbell * Kabal - Laurence Fishburne * Kira - Cote de Pablo * Jarek - Joseph Gordon Levett * Kobra - Varun Sharma * Madame Masque - Selena Gomez * Tremor - Amandeep Singh * Tasia - Nazanin Boniadi * Raza - Faran Tahir * Abu Bakaar''' - '''Sayed Badreya * Ahmed - Ahmed Ahmed * Omar - Fahim Fazli * Orm Marius - Patrick Wilson * Nereus - Dolph Lundgren * Murk - Ludi Lin Season 3 * This is first season that LyokoWarrior12 becomes a writer for this series however he did not write out episodes, for this season. Cast Allies * T'Challah (Fanon) - Chadwick Aaron Boseman * Ororo Munroe/Storm - Alexandra Ruth Shipp * Shuri - Letitia Wright * Ramonda - Angela Bassett * Okoye - Danai Gurira * Nakia - Lupita Nyong'o * Chloe Sullivan - Allison Mack * Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Justin Hartley * Nyssa al'Ghul - Katrina Law * Daisy Johnson - Chloe Bennet * Flora - Krista Alverez * Phil Coulson - Clark Gregg * Ronin - Taylor Kitsch * Murray Bauman - Brett Gelman * Suzie - Gabriella Pizzolo Villains * The Mandarin (Fanon)/Ras al'Ghul - Liam Neeson * Talia Al'Ghul - Nora Fatehi * N'Jadaka/Killmonger - Michael B Jordan * Billy Hargrove/Chopper Maroon - Dace Montgomery * Ulysses Klaue (Fanon) - Andy Serkis * Limbani - David S. Lee * Dave - John Krasinski * Linda - Nabiyah Be * Nasser Aion - Benjamin Stiller * Prince Raja Boti Kashmir - Anupam Kher * Afar Pahlavi - Sartaj Gill * Misha, The Princess Kashmir - Eisha Singh * Albert Mustang - James Spader * Mars Cullen - Christopher Eccleston * General William Stryker Jr. - Brian Cox * Loki - Tom Huddleson * Iranian Iron Guard Thug - Parviz Parastui * The Sinister Six ** Quieten Beck/Mysterio - Jacob Gyllenhaal ** Sandman - Thomas Haden Church ** Dr. Olivia Octopus - Tamanna Bhatia ** Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Paul Giamatti ** Herman Schultz/Shocker - Bokeem Woodbine ** Karl "Kelitus" Kassidy/Carnage - Zhenwei Wang ** Max Dillon/Electro - Dylan Sprouse Season 4 Cast Allies * Diana Princeton/Wonder Woman - Gal Gadot * Brunnhilde (Fanon)/Valkyrie - Tessa Thompson * Vers/Captain Marvel - Brie Larson * Steven Strange/Doctor Strange - Benedict Cumberbatch * Jonathan Kent Spirit - John Schneider * Odin Borson - Anthony Hoppkins * Frigga (Fanon) - Rene Russo * Heimdall (Fanon) - Idris Elba * Volstagg (Fanon) - Ray Stevenson * Hogun (Fanon) - Ken Kensei * Fandral (Fanon) - Vinnie Penna * Sif (Fanon) - Jaimie Alexander * Hippolyta (Fanon) - Connie Nielsen * Charles Xavier (Fanon) - Patrick Stewart * Magneto (Fanon) - Ian McKellen * Sakaaran Rebellion - Former Prisoners ** Korg ** Miek ** Biff ** Tasba ** Roscoe † ** Hajo † Villains * Thanos (Fanon) - Josh Brolin * The Other (Fanon) - Alexis Denisof * Ebony Maw (Fanon) - Tom Vaughan-Lawlor * Cull Obsidian (Fanon) - Terry Notary * Proxima Midnight (Fanon) - Carrie Coon * Corvius Glave (Fanon) - Michael Shaw * Kandorian Army ** General Zod - Michael Shannon ** Faora-Ul - Antje Traue ** Gor - Parviz Parastui ** Nam-Ek - Adrian Holmes ** Jax-Ur - Mackenzie Gray ** Tor-An - Richard Cetrone ** Car-Vex - Samantha Jo ** Nadira - Apollonia Vanova ** Dev-Em - Revard Dufresne ** Vala - Crystal Lowe * Thanos's Kree Loyalists/Starforce ** Ronin the Accuser - Lee Pace ** Korath - Djimon Hounsou ** Yon-Rogg - Jude Law ** Att-Lass - Algenis Perez Soto ** Bron-Char - Rune Temte ** Minn-Erva - Gemma Chan * Dark Elves ** Malekith - Christopher Eccleston ** Algrim the Strong/Kurse - Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje * Grandmaster - Jeff Goldblum ** Topaz - Rachel House * Shi'ar Empire ** Emperor D'Ken - Tadanobu Asano ** Deathbird - Michelle Bai * Ares - David Thewlis * General Erich Ludendorff/General Imortus - Danny Huston * Dr. Poison - Elena Anaya * The Mind Flayer - Liam O'Brien (Voice) * Father - Mel Gibbson * The Homunculi ** Pride - Cel-Xievionze Navarro ** Lust - Tulsi Kumar ** Greed - Snoop Dog ** Envy - Kanata Hongō ** Sloth - Steven Tyler ** Gluttony - Aubrey Frances Anderson-Emmons ** Wrath - Gary Oldman Season 5 This will not be released until 1 year after Season 4 is released, however the Plot will continue to be written out.